There are many different types of burners and combustion systems. Generally, a burner or combustion system includes a fuel nozzle that injects fuel into a combustion chamber. The fuel mixes with an oxidant (e.g., air) and, after mixing, the fuel and air mixture is ignited and combusted in the combustion chamber to generate heat. Furthermore, heat generated by the combustion system may be transferred and may raise a temperature of one or more objects and/or materials. For example, heat may be transferred from the combustion system to one or more pipes in a boiler system.
One or more pollutants may be produced during combustion of the fuel. Typically, such pollutants are exhausted into an outside environment and/or atmosphere and may have a negative impact on that environment. In addition, typical combustion systems operate below a theoretical maximum efficiency for converting chemical energy of the fuel into heat, which may be transferred to one or more objects or materials that are heated by the combustion system.
Therefore, developers and users of burners and combustion systems continue to seek improvements to operating efficiency thereof and/or production of pollutants thereby.